


it feels like the first time

by walkingonempty



Series: ninjas by numbers [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, M/M, Multi, ranging from crack-tastic to fluffy to angsty to sappy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkingonempty/pseuds/walkingonempty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shinobi's first time is a memory they never forget (whether due it being spectacularly awkward or incredibly sweet varies from nin to nin). Series of drabbles on various Leaf shinobi's first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. say my name [ino's story]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ino realizes why Sai thinks a name by any name (even Sasuke's "shithead") feels just as sweet for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters; they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't get any money from this.
> 
> Author notes/warnings: No warnings.
> 
> Next up: Shino and Samui!

Curled up into Sai's chest, Ino keeps herself from nodding off. Sai is warm and Ino is sleepy (too sleepy in fact to think any perverted thoughts about Sai's lean stomach and pale muscles…okay, maybe Ino is thinking a few perverted thoughts).

"What's in a name? that which we call a rose

By any other name would smell as sweet;"

(Ignoring that there seems to be no England in the Naruto-universe and therefore no Shakespeare, the author hopes the reader can accept this snippet without further thought).

Sai is reading Ino poetry (Sakura told him that poetry was romantic; Ino wishes she had told him  _sex_ was romantic, but Sai still just looks confused whenever she tries to seduce him); Ino wishes he was reading porn. That way Ino could be straddle him and ride him until they collapsed into a haze of post-coital sleep at daybreak.

Sai stops from reading the poetry, and his face is blanker than usual. Ino is filling in the spaces of Sai's blankness and knows this blankness is the bad kind. At least, Sai now trusts she will not leave him when he doesn't fake a smile. Sai, still so scared everyone will leave him empty and alone, fakes a smile for everyone. He thinks a smile will make them stay.

"Juliet-san says any name will smell as sweet, so it does not matter," Sai muses out loud.

"Yup, babe," Ino mumbles, pressing herself against his chest. If she presses hard enough, maybe he will be understand she  _loves_  him and wants to fill what he thinks is blankness with love.

"But the only name I have is Sai. And that is not a name; it's a weapon—just what Danzo called and used me as. You need a name so you are a person. Having a name means people acknowledge you as a comrade. My books tell me that."

"Do you not like being called Sai?" Ino asks hesitantly.

"No, I love it when you say my name, beautiful" Sai murmurs.

"Well, maybe your name is what the people you love call you. People acknowledge you, Sai. Even Sasuke calls you 'shithead' because he's talking to you and acknowledging you—" Ino now understands Sai's joy at receiving a nickname from Sasuke and winces—"when we call you Sai, it's because we see you. Because we love you as a person—not a weapon. You're our Sai."

"Yours?"

"Yes, mine. I love you, babe."

Sai's face is a picture of wonderment.

It breaks Ino's heart that their love is so surprising.

One day, she swears, she will tell him she loves him, and Sai will believe her.


	2. splish splash [neji's story]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neji and Tenten's first night together as a married couple.
> 
> When Neji says that he is washing his hair to get out of doing something, it's best not to interrupt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters; they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't get any money from this. 
> 
> Warnings/author's notes: Neji/Tenten. Maybe a little smutty?
> 
> Next up Ino and Sai!

When Neji wants a reason to escape from Lee’s more inane challenges (which, if he is being honest, is the majority of them) or Kiba’s hesitant offers to go drinking (Neji refuses to approve of his relationship with Hinata on principle), he uses the time-tested excuse of “I have to wash my hair.” After Hanabi and Hinata rush to rescue their beloved elder cousin from the strange sounds coming from the onsen on his wedding night, Kiba starts to laugh and says this is now a valid excuse. He then uses Akamaru as a human (excuse me, dog) shield from the death glares of both Hyuga sisters.

 xxxxx

Water splashes around her as Tenten slips into the hot waters; Neji tries to avert his eyes but they flicker towards Tenten, dancing all over her body. She laughs at him and starts so swim forward. Neji sinks under the water, hair forming a sprawling fan above him. Tenten only smiles and dives under, blowing bubbles in his face before pecking him on the cheek and twirling to the surface.

 Neji splutters and starts to choke and water before he rises, joining her (Tenten can hardly contain her glee that her contained, icy teammate— _husband_ now—melts into an adorable puddle of dork at a single touch). “Kiss me,” she says, and Neji quickly honors her command. Afterwards, he pulls away and stares at her face before turning her around so that her back faces his chest. His fingers run up her sides, trailing over her shoulders before resting at her neck and massaging all her thoughts away.

 Tenten is the one melting and falling apart now; she swears if he makes her wait a moment longer she will be so hot and loose-limbed that she might as be the water surrounding them. But Neji doesn’t touch her like she wants to be touched, his hands move upwards (down damnit—Tenten wants them to move downwards!) and undo her usual buns. Her hair tumbles down.

“Do you know,” Neji drawls as he breaks to place butterfly kisses on the nape of her neck, “I have never seen you with your hair down? I don’t know when I love you more: when it’s up and you’re coming at me with a barrage of shruiken or when it’s down and in my fingers like this.”

 Tenten moans slightly as a spring breeze caresses the top of her chest light as Neji’s fingers. She pushes herself harder against him, arching her back and rubbing ever-so slowly on his chest.

 “Hmmm…that feels good,” she murmurs, “since you like playing with it so much, why don’t we wash it before anything else?” (And he thought he could tease Tenten…two can play this game).

 Neji gulps.  It is going to be a long, long night.

 xxxxx

 The next morning at breakfast, Hyuga Hiashi wonders why his daughters cannot meet his nephew and new niece-in-law in the eyes. Then, he shrugs and sips his coffee. Some things he does not want to know.


	3. bang bang [sasuke's story]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke's first time is so painful it hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters; they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't get any money from this.
> 
> Warnings: References to past Deidara/Sasuke and other parings that have been tagged. Black humor and then some mood whiplash towards the end.
> 
> Next up Neji and Tenten cuteness!

The men of the Konoha 12 (except for poor Choji whose hospitality was being exploited by Kunoichi’s Lonely Heart Club…and Neji who said who could not come because he had to wash his hair. Naruto said this was a bullshit until Shino pointed up how time upkeeping Neji’s luscious locks must take) are sitting dejectedly at a bar.

 

“Hinata and I—we haven’t done that ever! She’s my teammate…I wouldn’t ever think of her like that. It’s disrespectful,” Kiba stutters (the only thing Kiba does not brag about is Hinata). At his feet Akamaru huffs in exasperation before thwacking his head on the floor at his human’s stupidity. He can  _smell_ the pheromones that pair gives off.

 

“Come on, Kiba, Neji isn’t even here! You can spill, Kiba!” Naruto urges.

 

“You’re so noisy,” mutters Shikamaru, staring into his glass (Last night, he had gotten a note he thought was from Temari telling him to come to an empty training field at midnight. He had gone prepared for some violent sort of Sunan mating ritual. What he got was Gaara and Kankuro asking him what his intentions towards their sister was. Abandoning his laziness in the dust, Shikmaru, genius prodigy, had promptly fled).

 

“Besides, even if Kiba-san and Hinata-san are plucking the blossom of romance, it would not be very youthful for him to talk about it,” giggles an extremely drunken Lee.

 

“ _Blossom of romance_ ,” snarks Sasuke, “I think the better question is why are a bunch of boys who have never picked any flowers talking about plucking anything.”

 

Sai (who desperately wants to bond the newly returned member of Team 7 and has noticed that sexual humor and fart jokes work well as bonding tools between Kiba and Naruto) starts to answer this with a joke about plucking Sakura’s blossom that he heard Ino make the other day. He is cut off by the combined forces of the patented Uzamaki and Uchiha death glares.

 

“Besides, Sasuke-san, there is nothing wrong with being a virgin. I, for one, am withholding until my true love Mitarashi Anko recognizes me,” interrupts Lee.

 

The table holds a collective groan and Naruto cuts off a long tangent on all of Anko’s numerous (dubious) qualities by asking, “So who has actually— _you know_ —with a girl? Or even a boy; I don’t discriminate, ya know. Raise your hands if you haven’t.”

 

The room is quiet as all the boys sheepishly raise their hands…except one.

 

A few jaws drop at the asexual avenger who is carefully staring at the floor, cheeks blushing slightly.

 

Naruto explodes. “TEMEE! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?! AND SAKURA-CHAN?!”

 

Sasuke snaps, “It’s not like we’re in a relationship. You don’t own me!”

 

“NOT IN A RELATIONSHIP YOU SAY!! I TOLD YOU I LIKE YOU MORE THAN RAMEN!! DOES THAT MEAN NOTHING, TEME?!!”

 

Sasuke’s face is bright red and he looks as flustered as Kakashi was that one time Naruto moved his clocks three hours forward so that he was actually on time to all his appointments. Sasuke starts to do something Uchiha men only do if they are completely and totally whipped: mumbling fervent excuses.

 

“It was this one time at...a mission when I was looking for...Anyways, I was trying to gather some intelligence on the Akatsuki. I located Deidera at a local bar, had a few too many drinks with him trying to loosen his tongue, and then…”

 

“And then?” asks Sai.

 

“One thing lead to another, we went to his room, I said the wrong name...and he tried to blow me up.”

 

The bar breaks up into uproarious laughter and Sasuke scowls before storming out to the alley.

 

Sai follows Sasuke, finding him trying to smoke a cigarette (not only does smoking kill, it’s hard to do one-handed).

 

“Deidara of the Rock was blonde and blue-eyed, was he not?” Sai politely queries.

 

Sasuke glares at him blankly.

 

“Naruto has blonde hair and blue eyes. Was it his name you called Deidara by accident?” Sai continues (Sai has no sense of self-preservation).

 

Sasuke drops his cigarette and crushes it under his foot.

 

“It doesn’t matter. He tried to kill me right after he got off, and I ended up killing him instead,” Sasuke snarls.

 

“Just like you tried to kill Naruto that time at the Valley of the End?” Sai wonders out loud (Sai has learned that it is useful to relate current social situations to old ones, making connections and facilitating conversation starters).

 

Sasuke’s body stiffens and a confused Sai braces himself for the blow he thinks will come (Sai is never quite sure why people try to punch him). It never comes, and when Sai looks at Sasuke again, he is slumped down against the alley wall, his head between his knees.

 

Not knowing what else to say, Sai says, “That’s rough, buddy.”

 

“Leave now,” is the only response.

 

Sai wants to hesitate but he knows his words will make Sasuke feel as empty as Sai feels most days.


	4. little talks [shino's story]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shino is traumatized for life. Samui is amused.
> 
> First time meeting the friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters; they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't get any money from this.
> 
> Warnings: References to age differences. Kiba and Hinata are little exhibitionists.
> 
> Next up Choji/Karui or maybe some more of Sai, my love.

Other children had imaginary friends to talk to; Shino had his bugs. Even the other children’s imaginary friends would not talk to Shino…or his bugs. That was okay, though. Hinata kept him company, and Choji , followed by  a bored Shikamaru, always was kind (Shino is not sure whether this because he gave Choji cookies but decides not to question their bond retrospectively). Then, Kiba and Akamaru came hurtling into him and Hinata, ruining Shino’s quiet existence. Becoming a part of Team Kurenai, the norm was boisterous cock crows and mournful howling whenever Akamaru felt excluded (which now that Hinata and Kiba are dating is quite frequently. Akamaru lets the whole village know when they sexile him from his rightful place at the foot of the bed).

 Sometimes Shino would have his bugs fake seizures to get away from the hullabaloo.

 The point being Shino learned to respect, even love, silence and the sounds of nature. He loves the quiet; he loves Samui. He loves the feeling of not talking with someone else. He loves that Samui is with him now and able to tell that he’s upset by the tightened set of his shoulders. Most people would assume he’s wearing his usual monotone expression, and since he isn’t one Uchiha Sasuke, he cannot use violence to express his displeasure.

 Especially now that she meets his old teammates, Especially when he told them he was coming over to Kiba’s apartment sharp at seven to introduce them his new girlfriend. Especially when he’s considering having all his insects swarm his friends who are busy mating like bunnies in the spring on the kitchen table (have they no decency?).

 Before Shino has a chance to act on his murderous thoughts, Samui takes his arm and steers him away from the traumatizing display (his poor depraved teammates…he’s cannot decide who is defiling who before deciding it’s a mutual thing. Shino shudders). Practical, serious, and _not depraved like certain teammates_ , Shino thinks. Yes, he loves Samui and their little talks.

 Pulling him towards his apartment door, Samui speaks, “Swarming them won’t make it go away.”

 Shino nods. Samui looks at him speculatively before sitting on his kitchen table and continuing, “So how about it?”

 Shino freezes. His sweet, sweet Samui…Reading him as well as ever, Samui  laughs, low and calm, in front of Shino for the first time. He is younger than she—not yet ready. She knows how to wait.

 “I meant how about dinner? Does that sound good?”

 Shino nods and gulps, feeling (maybe; okay, very, very) disappointed but also relieved.

 He knows his bugs. He knows how a female praying mantis looks at a male before.... (though he trusts that Samui cares for him enough not to bite his head off after, it’s the image that counts).


	5. just a dream [anko's story]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orochimaru has a tendency to mess people up. Also, Lee calls Anko "my dango-loving daffodil" and survives. Love does strange things to people.
> 
> "first bet lost"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters; they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't get any money from this.
> 
> Author notes/warnings: Some badness and blood with Orochimaru-experiments being described in a nightmare. 
> 
> Also, I lied no ChojiKarui this update, but it's coming (along with SaiIno).

_Water drips and someone cries. She thinks it is Daichi, that crybaby teammate of hers, until she remembers Orochimaru has already killed him. Missing Daichi, Anko closes her eyes._

_She does not look at the mess of skin-over-ribs that Orochimaru’s black hair falls over as he cuts in with his chakra scalpel. Orochimaru-sama does not seem to notice, as he cuts in to the neck of person-thing below him, strands of  his hair are mixing in with blood. She opens her eyes. This is only just a bad dream that she’d wake up from if she could. But Anko cannot move when she realizes she is the one being cut into; she knows it’s her fault for following Orochimaru-sama. Daichi, what happened to him, is her fault. This is what she deserves._

_The skin-over-her-ribs is shaking harder. She hears her breathing and gasping and wet noises. The skin over the curse seal burns and she realizes she is the one crying. Anko opens her mouth to scr—_

A thud on the window wakes Anko up. The sheets around her are filthy with sweat. Lee is sprawled out in his classic Seductive Guy pose (Anko does not have the heart to tell him she was more attracted to his stamina and warmth than the muscles he always tries to display to her) in the window. Anko pushes her lips into a feral smile.

"Delightful daffodil doted-upom dango-eating kunoichi of…,” Lee stops his monologue as he sees her forced smile and falls from the window as he shifts from his Seductive Guy pose to his Concerned Guy one.

 Anko throws the senbon she sleeps with (girl can never be too careful) at him because she doesn’t need fucking pity. Lee lets hit it him and looks too, too young for a moment. At this, Anko feels for a second and falls back onto the bed before deciding to distract him with sex. That will keep them from  having a pansy discussion about their feelings; stuff like that could lead to commitment.

But then green arms envelop her and a box of dango is shoved in her face. Anko blinks and looks at Lee expectantly. While able to understand Lee’s antics better than most of the village (the Drinking Competition of the Bon Festival is a day that will never be forgotten), she is drawing a blank at this one.

 “I brought this here to prove that I like you, my dango-loving daffodil, can fit eight dango in my mouth at once!” Lee proclaims. He then proceeds to put seven dango in his mouth before choking dramatically, stumbling around the room, and falling face-first in Anko’s lap.

 The hysteria in Anko calms and she begins to laugh before grabbing Lee’s hair and purring, “I remember there being certain consequences if you lost that bet, Lee-chan.”

 She draws him closer to make sure he, too, is not just a dream.

 ...

 Later, Lee leaves Anko’s room. He does not tell her that before coming to her he practiced until he could fit twelve dango in his mouth at once so he could impress her. He doesn’t tell her that he loves the laugh she gives him—the real, soft one, not the harsh whooping she usually lets loose. He does not expect her to tell him about her dreams, but he vows to wait for until she wants to.


	6. stand by me [sai's story]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Sai is glad he cannot feel.
> 
> The first time someone enjoys Sai's attempts at comforting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters; they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't get any money from this.
> 
> Warnings/author's notes: Ino/Sai. Mentions of "fucking Danzo" and crack-angst.
> 
> Next up Choji and Karui fluff!

There is the nothing-ammonia smell in the sterile white room, and  the patient is dead. Ino is crying. Tsunade tries to set a hand on her shoulder but is shoved away.

“If I had been Sakura, if I had been you…if I had been better, I could have saved him,” she sniffles.

Tsunade sighs, “Even if it had been me, he still would have died. Even if you’re the best, people still die. Nothing can change that, Ino; you just need to learn to move on and not feel so much about every patient. You’re wearing yourself down.”

Ino shakes her head and lets her bangs fall further in her face as she sinks down in the chair by the bed.

…

Sai stands outside the room while Ino is crying. His books tell him it is polite to give someone space when they are grieving; also when he tries to comfort people, things just turn out wrong (he still hasn’t recovered from the time he told Sasuke there were like seven degrees of separation between him and Madara’s hereditary Uchiha insanity). People are better without him than with him trying to be kind. People have told him this quite explicitly. Still, Sai wants to be kind. Sai wants to be  _good._

Besides the more he is around Ino, the more he is not sure whether he cannot feel. Her not wanting him makes Sai feel thin and hollow in his chest, and Ino crying makes the hollowness shatter into something Sai cannot name. Sai shifts awkwardly as Tsunade leaves the room and says, “Go to her and stand by her. Comfort her.”

Sai looks at Tsunade blankly. Tsunade ruffles Sai’s hair and mutters something about “fucking  Danzo”  and needing sake (Tsunade has long mastered the art of temporarily numbing her emotions with alcohol).

When Sai enters the room, Ino is still crying. He is not sure what to say, so Sai walks up to her and babbles like Naruto when he is ramen-deprived.

“I think it is good you can still feel,” Sai pauses, “I cannot, Ino, but smile...smile for me.  Please? I don’t know what to say or do, but I don’t like it when you cry. Please? When you cry, it makes me glad I cannot feel.”

Ino begins crying harder, but she pushes her hair out of her face. Sai feels a pit in his stomach. He does not understand other people, Sai knows, but he wants to know all of Ino.

Ino embraces and murmurs, “I’m fine. I’m fine. Just don’t do anything. Just stand by me and stay.”

Sai does not understand why she wants him there, but he knows that he is selfish enough to accept it without question.

 


End file.
